Are You Vampire?
by Anggara Dobby
Summary: [For HunHan's 20/12 Day] Usaha Luhan untuk menyelidiki dan mengumpulkan fakta-fakta dari Oh Sehun, seseorang yang Ia curigai sebagai Vampire masa kini dengan kurun waktu satu bulan. Dan usahanya itu berbuah manis. [HUNHAN/BL]


**For HunHan's 20/12**

 _Disclaimer_ _ **©Anggara Dobby**_

 **Are you Vampire?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Sehun—Lu Han**

 **Romance, Fluff** _(tolong jangan dipercaya)_ **, A lil'bit Humor.**

 **[Warning!] Gay Content, DLDR, Diksi abal.**

 **Summary : [For HunHan's 20/12 Day]** Usaha Luhan untuk menyelidiki dan mengumpulkan fakta-fakta dari Oh Sehun, seseorang yang Ia curigai sebagai Vampire masa kini dengan kurun waktu satu bulan. Dan usahanya itu berbuah manis. [HUNHAN/BL]

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Teman-temannya bilang, dirinya ini aneh. Terobsesi pada hal yang diluar nalar seperti makhluk mitos sejenis Vampire. Luhan tidak merasa _begitu_. Oke, dia akui dirinya ini memang memiliki ketertarikan pada makhluk _undead_ penghisap darah seperti Vampire. Karna menurutnya, Vampire adalah jenis makhluk yang perlu ditelaah lebih lanjut untuk dijadikan pembahasan. Sampai sekarang belum ada yang bisa memastikan apakah makhluk itu benar-benar ada didunia ini atau hanya sekedar fiksi belaka, itulah yang membuat Luhan penasaran dan terus mencari tahu keberadaan Vampire. Salahkan kedua orangtuanya yang membiarkannya menonton film bertema Vampire disaat usianya masih sepuluh tahun, hingga membuat dirinya sampai sekarang menaruh perhatian khusus pada makhluk bertaring itu. Hal apa yang tidak menarik dari Vampire? Mereka abadi, penghisap darah, mempunyai kekuatan—semua yang menyangkut mereka itu memiliki poin menarik. Dan Luhan tidak tahan untuk tidak penasaran dengan makhluk itu.

Luhan mempunyai segudang buku-buku tentang Vampire. Asal-usulnya, karakteristiknya, sampai novel yang menceritakan kisah makhluk tersebut. Luhan juga baru mengetahui jika Vampire Cina dan Vampire Barat itu berbeda. jika Vampire Barat memiliki mode pakaian yang keren serta wajah mempesona, maka Vampire Cina hanya memakai pakaian tradisional dan cara berjalannya loncat-loncat riang. Bagaimana dengan Vampire Korea? Luhan kadang mempunyai pertanyaan seperti itu dalam pemikirannya. Dan yang Ia dapatkan sebagai jawaban dari Baekhyun —tetangga sekaligus temannya— adalah: _'Mungkin Vampire Korea mempunyai tampang dan mode fashion seperti anak Boyband?'_

Itu jelas tidak membantu sama sekali. Baekhyun dan segala pemikiran konyolnya.

Ketertarikannya yang tidak normal itu masih berlanjut hingga sekarang. Seperti saat ini, mata Luhan tidak berkedip ketika seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi dan berkulit pucat lewat dihadapannya. Dia bahkan mengabaikan celotehan Baekhyun seputar gossip panas yang beredar minggu ini di Sekolah—biasanya topik yang dibawakan Baekhyun adalah sesuatu yang wajib didengarkan oleh Luhan.

Luhan nyaris mematahkan tulang lehernya karna memaksakan diri untuk mengikuti kemana sosok lelaki itu pergi. Dia baru bisa bernapas dengan benar ketika punggung lelaki itu sudah lenyap dari pandangannya. _Astaga, siapa dia?_ Sekiranya itulah yang terlintas di otak Luhan setelah melihat seorang lelaki dengan wajah mengagumkan itu lewat dihadapannya. Bagaimana tidak? Lelaki itu memiliki kulit seputih kertas dengan ekspresi wajah sedatar jalanan, tatapan setajam katana, dan bibir tipis dengan warna merah muda pucat serta— _Oh, sepertinya Luhan mulai pandai menganalisa wajah seseorang dalam kurun waktu tiga puluh detik_ — rambut hitam legamnya yang bahkan Luhan ingin tahu di salon mana dia bisa mendapatkan warna cat rambut yang hitamnya seperti _itu_ , jangan lupakan garis rahangnya yang begitu tegas, menunjukan jika lelaki itu sangat jantan. Luhan mengakui jika lelaki yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya itu begitu tampan nan menawan. Tetapi bukan itu poin pentingnya karna insting aneh Luhan mulai bekerja, membentuk sebuah pertanyaan (atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan) di otaknya.

 _Apa dia seorang Vampire?_

Luhan merasa dirinya seperti Bella Swan yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Edward Cullen di kantin. Pesona lelaki itu sama seperti tokoh dalam film Twilight (Ya, silahkan kalian anggap Luhan penggemar nomor satu Twilight). Kulitnya yang pucat dan wajah datarnya membuat Luhan mencurigai sesuatu dari lelaki itu. Sebagai penggemar _apapun_ yang berhubungan dengan Vampire, tentu saja Luhan memiliki firasat seperti itu.

"Baek, kau tahu lelaki yang lewat tadi?" Luhan bertanya dengan antusias. Sepertinya dia akan terobsesi pada suatu hal _lagi_.

Wajah Baekhyun berkerut tidak senang, "Kau tidak mendengarkan ceritaku, ya?"

Luhan hanya mengulas cengiran polosnya.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya, cukup berlebihan. "Lelaki yang mana? Ada banyak lelaki disini dan aku tidak mungkin mengenali mereka satu persatu." Dia mengaduk minumannya tanpa minat. Kenyataan bahwa sedaritadi dia bercerita sendirian membuatnya sebal sendiri.

"Yang memiliki tubuh tinggi, rambutnya hitam, dan kulitnya _sangaaat_ putih."

"Oh Sehun, maksudmu?"

Kedua alis Luhan bertautan, "Oh Sehun?" Dia seperti pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Ya, anak kelas sebelah yang penyendiri itu." Jawab Baekhyun, heran juga dengan Luhan yang tidak kenal siapapun di sekolah ini kecuali dirinya dan teman se-klubnya. "Jangan bilang ini pertama kali kau melihatnya?"

Luhan kembali dengan cengiran polosnya. "Hehe. Kukira dia anak baru."

Baekhyun menahan diri untuk tidak menepuk dahinya. Luhan terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, maka dari itu dia banyak tidak mengenali siswa-siswa di sekolahnya ini.

"Tadi kau bilang dia itu penyendiri?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, kali ini cukup bingung dengan Luhan yang mendadak ingin tahu tentang seseorang. Biasanya anak itu hanya ingin tahu hal-hal yang menyangkut objek obsesinya, seperti Vampire. "Ya, dia penyendiri. Itu kata anak-anak, sih. tapi beberapa kali kulihat dia bersama Kim Jongin."

"Kim Jongin itu sia—"

" _Please_ , Luhan. Jongin itu yang pernah menjadi partnermu saat lomba kompetisi dance tahun lalu. Kenapa tidak ada orang didunia ini yang kau kenal?" Baekhyun cukup gemas dengan temannya yang satu itu.

Luhan merengut, tetapi raut wajahnya berubah didetik berikutnya. "Kau tahu tentang Oh Sehun, tidak?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, membuat beberapa poni rambutnya bergoyang. "Tidak. Kenapa kau bertanya tentang Oh—Luhan! Jangan bilang kalau kau…" Ekspresi Baekhyun berubah, dia melotot pada Luhan yang tengah melebarkan senyum sok misteriusnya itu. Menjadi seseorang yang sangat mengenal Luhan _luar-dalam_ membuat Baekhyun mengenal tabiat anak itu serta senyumnya yang seperti sekarang ini. Baekhyun menahan diri agar tidak menjambak rambutnya kuat-kuat sekarang ketika mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari bibir delima Luhan.

"Ya, Baekhyun. Aku akan _mendekati_ Oh Sehun."

Baekhyun hanya bisa membenamkan wajahnya diatas meja, berharap Luhan dengan segala obsesi anehnya itu segera enyah.

"Demi Tuhan! Sehun itu bukan Vampire, Lu."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hari Pertama : Berkenalan dengan Oh Sehun (Dan mengumpulkan fakta-faktanya)**

"Hai."

Luhan mengambil alih tempat kosong disamping Sehun dengan sebuah senyum dan sapaan yang cukup kaku untuk orang yang ingin berkenalan. Dia mendapat satu lirikan singkat dari Sehun, lalu pemuda itu kembali fokus pada buku ditangannya. Luhan tidak goyah sedikitpun oleh reaksi yang terkesan dingin itu. Dia tetap duduk disamping Sehun dengan susunan _'Metode perkenalan yang baik dan benar ala Byun Baekhyun'_ di kepalanya.

"Aku Luhan," Luhan mengulurkan tangannya, masih dengan senyuman.

Lagi, Sehun hanya meliriknya singkat tanpa mau membalas jabatan tangannya atau senyum manisnya. Luhan menarik kembali tangannya dengan sedikit jengkel. Dingin sekali dia! Untungnya, Luhan mempunyai tingkat kesabaran yang cukup tinggi. Jika tidak, sekaleng minuman pasti sudah mendarat diwajah Sehun dengan sempurna.

 _Fakta_ _ **[1]**_ _Sehun orang yang dingin_

Luhan tidak pernah berada di situasi secanggung ini, dia tidak pernah mencoba bersosialisasi kepada orang lain terlebih dahulu. Selalu mereka yang memulai pembicaraan dengannya. Situasi seperti ini membuatnya harus memutar otak berkali-kali untuk memikirkan apa saja yang harus dia lakukan saat ini. Terlebih kepada orang yang sedingin es macam Oh Sehun, rasanya dia ingin berlari kegigihannya tidak mengizinkan hal itu. Sehun sudah ada disampingnya, _targetnya_. Luhan harus mendapatkan dia apapun caranya. Setidaknya, Luhan butuh seratus fakta untuk bisa menyimpulkan apakah Sehun seorang Vampire atau bukan.

"Uhm, kau belum memberi tahu namamu." Luhan berusaha keras agar suaranya tidak terdengar seperti cicitan anak tikus.

"Oh Sehun."

Luhan merengut mendengar jawaban singkat itu, bahkan dikatakannya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Tetapi itu bukan masalah besar. Mendapat jawaban dari Sehun saja itu sudah sangat sesuatu.

 _ **[2]**_ _Sehun orang yang tidak banyak bicara_

"Kau suka Narkoba?" tanya Luhan seraya menunjuk buku yang dipegang oleh Sehun. Orang bilang, cara mudah mendekati lawan bicaramu adalah dengan menyinggung hal-hal yang disukainya. Sehun akhirnya menoleh kearahnya dengan tautan alis, ekspresi tersinggung. Luhan menyadari jika pertanyaannya barusan itu salah, seharusnya ' _Kau suka buku tentang Narkoba?'_ . Luhan merutuki kesalahannya dalam hati.

"Ya." Lagi, Sehun menjawab dengan singkat.

Seharusnya Luhan tidak terkejut lagi. Tipikal bangsa Vampire, irit bicara. "Aku juga suka membaca buku dengan tema Narkoba. _Say No to Drugs_ , judulnya."

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, "Tidak ada buku seperti itu. Itu poster."

Wajah Luhan memerah, malu. Ketahuan sudah dirinya yang tidak suka membaca buku dengan tema berat seperti itu. Uh, sialan! Seharusnya dia tidak mengatakan hal itu tadi. Pasti dirinya kelihatan bodoh sekarang.

"Tapi aku memang pernah baca buku dengan judul seperti itu. K—kau mungkin tidak tahu." Satu lagi kebohongan yang Luhan buat untuk menutupi rasa malunya. "Bisa kau beritahu aku isi buku itu?"

"Untuk apa aku memberitahumu?"

Luhan menahan diri untuk tidak merengut, "Karna aku tertarik?"

"Aku rasa tidak." Sehun berujar singkat, lalu kembali berkutat pada buku ditangannya.

 _ **[3]**_ _Sehun tidak mudah didekati_

 _ **[6]**_ _Sehun suka membaca buku dengan tema berat (Tunggu, apa Vampire itu suka Narkoba? Kurasa aku perlu meneliti tentang hal ini)_

"Hei, aku benar-benar tertarik tentang Narkoba, aku tahu jenis-jenis narkotika. Seperti MMMA, Ecstasy, LSD—"

"Itu psikotropika, bukan narkotika." Sehun meralatnya dengan nada tenang. Wajah Luhan kembali memerah. Memangnya ada perbedaannya antara narkotika dan psikotropika? Oh, Tuhan. Luhan tidak tahu apa-apa di dunia ini selain Count Dracula dan cucu-cucunya.

"Dan lagi, bukan MMMA tapi MDMA. _Methyl DioxyMeth Amphetamin_. Atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Ekstasi. MDMA adalah zat yang terkandung dalam Ekstasi." Ujar Sehun, kembali menoleh kearah Luhan—masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. "Itu termasuk psikotropika stimulant golongan satu. Dipasaran biasanya dijual dengan nama samaran seperti Inex, XTC, Leon, Venus. Entahlah, nama samaran itu berbeda-beda disetiap daerah. Tergantung para pemakainya ingin menamakannya apa. Banyak efek yang akan dirasakan pemakainya setelah meminum ini."

Luhan berkedip dua kali. Bukan hanya Vampire yang banyak jenisnya, ternyata narkoba juga seperti itu. Luhan mengangguk-angguk mengerti, kembali mendengarkan penjelasan Sehun, yang entah mengapa rasanya menarik sekali dipendengarannya. Biasanya dia paling tidak suka dengan tema bacaan yang berat seperti yang dibaca oleh Sehun.

 _ **[8]**_ _Sehun suka memamerkan pengetahuannya_

 _ **[9]**_ _Sehun akan berbicara banyak ketika menyinggung hal yang disukainya (Aku suka suaranya ketika dia menjelaskan sesuatu!)_ –Lalu Luhan mencoret kalimat yang baru saja dia tulis didalam tanda kurung.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Putao dan Heroin?" tanya Luhan. Sebenarnya dia tidak suka dengan tema pembicaraan berat seperti ini. Tapi untuk merebut hati targetmu, apa yang tidak akan lakukan?

Untungnya, Sehun mau menjawabnya. "Itu jenis yang sama, hanya berbeda nama saja. Heroin bukan psikotropika, tetapi narkotika semi sintetik. Cara pemakaiannya lebih berbahaya dari yang lain. Biasanya penggunanya akan menyayat kulitnya dan menaburkanya disana. Bisa juga lewat suntikan _, sih_. tapi efeknya kurang menggigit."

"Disayat?" Mata Luhan membola, tampak begitu menggemaskan. "Apa tidak sakit?"

Sehun merotasikan bola-matanya, "Tentu saja sakit. Tapi akan sebanding dengan kenikmatan yang akan penggunanya rasakan. Biasanya mereka akan mengalami reaksi seperti relax, bebas dari sedih, sakit, marah. Dan merasa tentram, seperti tidak ada beban hidup."

Luhan mulai berpikir untuk mengonsumsi heroin saat kepalanya akan pecah ketika menyelesaikan essai algoritma, tetapi ketika mengingat cara pemakaiannya yang 'ekstrem' dan efek yang merugikan, dia mengenyahkan pemikiran itu jauh-jauh.

"Apa pemakainya bisa disembuhkan?"

"Bisa, jika dua tahun berhenti mengonsumsi heroin. Tetapi sampai sekarang jarang yang bisa bebas dari daya ketergantungan heroin." Jelas Sehun, lalu melanjutkan dengan nada dingin, "Dan sekarang beritahu aku, kau datang kesini bukan untuk bertanya-tanya 'apa itu narkoba?' padaku 'kan?"

Luhan mendengung seperti seekor lebah, matanya bergulir kesana-kemari, berusaha mencari jawaban yang cocok. Tidak mungkin dia mengatakan: "Hai, Sehun. Aku kesini untuk mengumpulkan fakta apakah kau seorang Vampire atau bukan." Bisa-bisa Sehun akan segera mengusirnya dari sini.

"Aku… hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu?" Jawab Luhan dengan ragu, terdengar seperti pertanyaan.

"Hanya itu?" Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kenapa wajahnya terlihat begitu menarik dimata Luhan hanya karna ekspresi spele itu?

Luhan mengangguk. "Uhm, ya."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya?"

"Kenapa kau ingin berkenalan denganku?"

 _Apa semua orang yang ingin berkenalan dengannya akan ditanya seperti ini?_ Pikir Luhan. "Karna aku ingin berteman."

Sehun memandangnya beberapa detik, membuat Luhan hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata rusanya dengan lugu. Setelah itu, Sehun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Luhan mengartikan hal itu sebagai tanda persetujuan.

 **Berkenalan dengan Oh Sehun : Sukses!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hari Kedua : Mengakrabkan diri dengan Oh Sehun**

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Sehun belum sempat menjawabnya ketika Luhan mulai duduk disampingnya, sama seperti kemarin. Apa anak itu tidak pernah membutuhkan yang namanya 'persetujuan'? tetapi walau begitu, Sehun tidak mempermasalahkan kehadiran anak itu dan mengusirnya dengan cara kasar, walau kenyataannya kehadiran Luhan cukup mengganggu.

"Apa kau membaca juga ketika di kantin?" tanya Luhan, melihat di meja Sehun tidak ada makanan. Hanya ada dua buku dengan judul berbeda, _'Devide et Impera'_ dan _' Relasi Adolf Hitler dengan Holocaust'_ .

 _ **[11]**_ _Selain suka membaca buku bertema berat, Sehun juga menyukai Sejarah Dunia. Melihat kesukaannya pada buku seperti itu, Sehun mungkin Vampire yang jenius._

"Apa itu masalah?" balas Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng dengan cepat, membuat rambut hitamnya bergoyang-goyang lucu. Melihat Sehun yang seperti ini, membuat kecurigaan Luhan bertambah. Dia tidak pernah melihat Sehun mengonsumsi sesuatu. Dari buku yang Luhan baca, para bangsa Vampire tidak bisa memakan makanan manusia. Kecuali Vampire Origin atau Vampire berdarah murni, dia bisa memakan makanan manusia, tetapi hanya sedikit. Itupun jika tidak dimuntahkannya.

Maka dari itu, Luhan mengeluarkan kotak makanannya yang cukup besar dengan gambar kepala Bambi di atas tutupnya. Lalu menaruhnya diatas meja.

"Mau makan bersamaku?"

Sehun memandangnya dengan curiga, "Kali ini apa rencanamu?"

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini pada orang-orang yang ingin berteman denganmu?" balas Luhan, kali ini dengan sedikit ketus. sebenarnya hal itu hanya untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya karna Sehun baru saja menyinggung soal 'rencana'. "Pantas kau selalu sendirian."

Sehun mendelik kearahnya, dan Luhan membalasnya dengan kekehan kecil. Baginya, ekspresi Sehun barusan itu cukup lucu.

"Aku membuatnya banyak, jadi tidak mungkin dimakan sendiri. Lagipula kulihat kau belum makan." Luhan membuka kotak makanannya yang berisi bento dan beberapa kue muffin mungil. Berterimakasihlah pada Kyungsoo— _adiknya_ — yang membuat semua ini dengan senang hati.

"Aku tidak makan daging." Ucap Sehun, menangkap beberapa potong daging diantara isi kotak makan Luhan.

 _ **[12]**_ _Sehun adalah Vampire Vegetarian (Aku baru tahu ada Vampire vegetarian, aku juga harus meneliti tentang ini!)_

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Luhan. berharap Sehun memberikannya jawaban yang memuaskan rasa penasarannya. 'Aku hanya minum darah.' Misalnya?

"Kurasa kau tidak perlu tahu alasan itu."

Luhan mengartikan jawaban itu sebagai bentuk pengalihan Sehun agar jati diri aslinya tidak terungkap. Oho, sedikit lagi dirinya pasti akan bisa membongkar siapa Sehun sebenarnya.

"Kau bisa ambil ini." Luhan menyodorkan kue muffin dengan lelehan coklat kearah Sehun dengan senyuman penuh harap.

 _Ayolah… ambil, Sehun. Kau tidak akan mati dengan memakan ini. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu muntah-muntah saja, Ayolah…_ —kenapa dirinya jadi terlihat seperti Ibu tiri Putri Salju?

Luhan melebarkan senyumnya saat Sehun menerima kue ditangannya, lalu memperhatikan lelaki itu mengunyah kue itu tanpa berkedip. Sehun sepertinya sadar akan tatapannya, karna lelaki itu juga membalas tatapannya, dengan tatapan aneh, tentu saja. Luhan terlihat seperti seorang Ibu yang bangga karna anaknya bisa makan dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Hm, ini enak." Sehun tersenyum kepadanya, hanya sebuah senyum tipis yang bahkan tidak pantas disebut senyuman.

Wajah Luhan memerah tanpa tahu apa penyebabnya. _Sehun tersenyum dan itu sangat sesuatu…_

 _ **[15]**_ _Sehun menyukai kue muffin coklat_

 _ **[16]**_ _Senyum Sehun sangat manis_ (lalu Luhan mencoret fakta nomor 16)

Sehun melanjutkan acara membacanya dengan mulutnya yang tidak berhenti mengunyah kue muffin ditangannya. Luhan menunggu-nunggu, kapan sekiranya wajah Sehun akan berubah dan memuntahkan makanannya. Tetapi bermenit-menit berlalu, tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Sehun akan memuntahkan kue-nya. Luhan tidak tahan untuk tidak mengerutkan dahinya dengan bingung.

 _ **[16]**_ _Sehun bisa memakan makanan manusia, seperti dia bisa berjalan dibawah sinar matahari tanpa takut kulitnya akan terbakar._

"Uhm, Sehun." panggil Luhan ragu-ragu, Sehun hanya menoleh kearahnya dengan pandangan bertanya. "Apa makanan kesukaanmu?"

"Coklat?" Sehun menjawab dengan ragu.

Luhan menambahkan itu dalam catatan kecil di otaknya sebagai fakta baru dari Oh Sehun. "Lalu, minuman kesukaanmu?"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, lalu menutup bukunya untuk bisa memandang Luhan dengan mata memicing tajam. Si rusa hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya mendapat pandangan seperti itu. Oh, gawat. Apa Sehun merasa tersinggung? Luhan mulai mengkhawatirkan keselamatan tubuhnya. Dia bisa saja menjadi target makanan Sehun selanjutnya karna sudah membuat lelaki itu tersinggung (dari yang Luhan baca Vampire itu makhluk yang sensitif), Luhan tidak mau hal itu terjadi dan membiarkan darahnya disedot habis-habisan oleh Sehun. Mendadak dia merinding membayangkan Sehun menjilati lehernya seperti didalam film-film Vampire. Ya Tuhan. Entah kenapa hal itu malah terdengar erotis—Heeeh! Apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya _, sih_?

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu sekali tentangku?" desis Sehun.

Oh ini dia. Luhan mulai merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan dan nada dingin seperti itu.

"Hei, aku bertanya padamu." Sehun mengulangi. Dan _yeah_ , pemuda pucat itu tidak pernah memanggil namanya dengan benar sejak perkenalan kemarin. Selalu 'hei' dan 'kau'.

"Aku hanya bertanya. Memangnya itu salah?" Luhan memberanikan diri untuk membalas pandangan Sehun.

Sehun mencibir dengan ekspresi khas-nya, "Dasar aneh."

"Selamat. Kau orang ke-100 yang mengatakan itu padaku." Ujar Luhan, sakartik.

Sehun hanya mendengus geli mendengarnya.

 _ **[18]**_ _Sehun suka pada kelemahan orang lain (—dan sepertinya dia suka jika aku dikatai aneh oleh orang lain)_

"Sepertinya kau memiliki banyak penggemar," ujar Luhan. Adalah sebuah kebohongan jika dia tidak menyadari kalau gadis-gadis di kantin sedari tadi memandangnya dengan berbagai macam tatapan; iri, kesal, muak. Luhan membalas pandangan mereka dengan tatapan lugu seperti biasa, karna dia tidak mengerti situasi ini. Apa mereka kesal karna dirinya duduk disamping Oh Sehun? Tapi setahunya, Sehun itu orang yang tidak tenar di Sekolah. Bahkan dia cenderung penyendiri. Luhan saja baru kenal dengan pemuda itu kemarin.

"Penggemar apa maksudmu?" Sehun bertanya, terkesan tak peduli.

Luhan menunjuk para gadis itu dengan tangannya— _sangat polos_. Membuat gadis-gadis itu mendelikan matanya ketika dilirik oleh Sehun.

Sehun sepertinya sedang berusaha untuk menahan tawa. "Bagaimana dengan penggemarmu?" kali ini dia yang menunjuk segerombolan anak lelaki yang sejak tadi memandangi interaksi mereka dengan pandangan garang.

Luhan menundukan kepalanya buru-buru setelah melihat koloni _fanboys_ gila yang baru saja ditunjuk oleh Sehun. Dia menepuk dahinya dengan gerutuan-gerutuan kecil. Malas meladeni sekelompok orang sinting itu hari ini. Mereka adalah penyebab penuhnya loker Luhan setiap hari oleh surat-surat bermotif hati, coklat-coklat perusak gigi, dan boneka-boneka menggelikan serta dildo— _tolong jangan ditertawakan untuk yang satu ini_ —, Luhan juga tidak tahu kenapa mereka memberi penis mainan laknat itu kepadanya. Luhan sudah memilikinya, **asli** , dia tidak butuh barang menjijikan itu! Mereka kira dirinya ini adalah _hustler_ (pelacur lelaki) tidak laku yang senang membobol lubangnya sendiri dengan dildo? _Ewh,_ jangan harap Luhan mau melakukan hal nista seperti itu. Mereka memang pantas disebut sinting. Dia sudah gerah oleh sikap mereka yang selalu menguntitnya dan menggodanya secara terang-terangan. Kadang Luhan membutuhkan penjaga seperti Chanyeol atau Kris (karna Baekhyun tidak mempan untuk mereka) untuk mengenyahkan penggemar fanatiknya itu, karna pernah suatu hari, dia berjalan sendiri di koridor lalu salah satu dari koloni sinting itu berusaha meremas bokongnya. Luhan tak segan-segan untuk menendangnya setelah itu dan dia agaknya trauma dengan kejadian pelecehan itu.

"Aneh, kenapa penggemarmu laki-laki semua?" tanya Sehun dengan raut geli.

Luhan merengut, membuat bibir bawahnya tampak lebih penuh. "Ya, itulah yang menjadi pertanyaannya. Mereka itu hanya segerombol anak-anak homo sinting."

"Aku tahu mengapa mereka menguntitmu."

Luhan mendongak, memandang kearah mata hitam Sehun. "Kenapa?"

"Karna kau cantik dan menarik."

Biasanya Luhan akan menendang orang yang mengatainya cantik karna itu menindas harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki jantan, tetapi entah kenapa, kata 'cantik' yang keluar dari bibir Sehun malah membuatnya bungkam dengan wajah memerah ( _lagi_ dan _lagi_ ).

 _ **[20]**_ _Mata Sehun berbahaya_

 _ **[21]**_ _Rayuan Sehun jauh lebih berbahaya dari matanya_

.

.

 **Mengakrabkan diri dengan Oh Sehun : 40% Berhasil (karna Sehun masih belum mau memberitahu apa minuman kesukaannya)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hari Ketujuh : Mengikuti Oh Sehun di Malam Hari**

Luhan tengah berdiri didepan sebuah pintu kamar bernomor 112 malam itu dengan sebuah _sweater_ berwarna karamel yang terlalu besar untuk tubuh mungilnya dan juga celana jeans yang memeluk kaki-kaki kurusnya. Sesekali dia membenarkan tatanan rambutnya yang cukup berantakan. Awalnya ingin menata rambutnya menjadi hair-up tetapi sepertinya rambutnya terlalu lembut karna terus menolak di keataskan. Luhan menyerah, membiarkan rambutnya jatuh ke dahi, tetap seperti semula.

Dan kenapa dia tiba-tiba peduli pada penampilannya?

Ini pasti ada _sesuatu_.

Tangan Luhan masih melayang diudara, niatnya ingin mengetuk pintu tetapi keraguan yang mendadak muncul membuatnya berpikir ulang. Sesuai informasi yang dia dapatkan, Sehun biasanya pergi di malam hari dari Asrama— _Sehun lagi?_ Tentu saja semua ini ada hubungannya dengan lelaki tinggi itu. Luhan tidak akan mau pergi malam hari kalau bukan karna ada sesuatu yang harus dikerjakannya, dan menguntit Sehun di malam hari adalah salah satu 'pekerjaannya'. Sehun sering keluar saat malam dan hal itu cukup mencurigakan untuk Luhan yang memang tengah berusaha membuktikan jati diri Oh Sehun. Vampire itu suka keluar malam, bukan? Karna usahanya seminggu ini belum membuahkan hasil apapun. Belum ada bukti kuat jika Oh Sehun itu bangsa Vampire seperti dugaannya. Kecuali Sehun yang selalu menolak untuk diajak minum sesuatu—Luhan berpikir Sehun mungkin bisa memakan makanan manusia, tetapi tidak dengan minumannya. Setidaknya, ada hikmahnya juga sudah menguntit Sehun selama seminggu ini. Yaitu, bisa terus berdekatan dengan lelaki itu. Sehun memang dingin dan irit bicara, namun untuk Luhan yang baru mengenalnya selama tujuh hari bisa menyimpulkan jika kepribadian asli lelaki itu ternyata menyenangkan. Dia senang membagi pengetahuannya dan selalu menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dengan sabar (walau kadang Sehun suka menampakan kejengkelannya terang-terangan karna Luhan selalu bertanya seperti anak kecil).

Dan yang paling penting, dengan terus mengikuti Sehun layaknya anak itik mengekori induknya adalah dia tidak diganggu oleh koloni _fanboys_ sintingnya lagi. Mereka sudah tidak terang-terangan lagi menggodanya, paling hanya melemparinya kedipan mesum jarak jauh. Luhan mulai menyukai kehidupan barunya yang seperti ini.

"Ketuk, tidak, ketuk, tidak—" Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, ragu. Bagaimana jika nanti Sehun merasa terganggu karna kedatangannya ini? Oh, ini mulai tidak wajar, kenapa dia memikirkan apakah Sehun akan terganggu atau tidak? Biasanya juga dirinya senang mengganggu Sehun dan tidak peduli apakah pemuda itu kesal atau tidak dengan kehadirannya.

 _ **Kreek**_

Pintu terbuka dari dalam dan mata Luhan membola untuk itu.

"Kau?" Sehun muncul dari sana, dengan setelan yang begitu rapi. _Tampannya, seperti biasa_. "Apa yang kau lakukan didepan kamarku?"

Luhan menurunkan tangannya perlahan-lahan, lalu mengulas senyum untuk menutupi keterkejutannya. "Ingin menemuimu, tapi sepertinya kau mau pergi. Kemana?"

Sehun menutup pintunya dan menguncinya, _sepertinya dia tidur sendirian_. "Memangnya tidak cukup menggangguku seharian ini?" tukasnya, memandang Luhan dengan tatapan khas-nya. Datar.

Luhan melebarkan cengiran tak tahu malu. "Aku hanya bosan terus di asrama. Apa aku boleh ikut denganmu?"

"Itu sebabnya kau berpakaian rapi seperti ini?" tanya Sehun. Luhan memandangi penampilannya sendiri dengan senyuman—kali ini senyuman malu. Membuat Sehun merotasikan bola-matanya. "Sebaiknya kau tetap disini, aku akan pulang larut, mungkin pagi."

Kecurigaan Luhan semakin bertambah. Jadi, Sehun biasa pulang larut—bahkan pagi? Ini benar-benar menandakan jika dia makhluk _nocturnal_ , seperti kelelawar. Tidur di siang hari dan keluyuran pada waktu malam. Tipikal Vampire. Luhan semakin tertarik untuk mengikutinya, mengesampingkan akibatnya terlebih dahulu jika dia ikut Sehun yang notabene akan berburu darah. Woah, itu akan menjadi fantastis sekali jika dia ikut dalam perburuan Sehun.

"Aku ikut. Boleh, ya?" pinta Luhan. "Aku tidak akan menyusahkanmu, percayalah."

Sehun memandang Luhan sesaat, tampak menimbang-nimbang. Dia kelihatan ragu pada awalnya, tetapi Luhan berhasil meyakinkannya dengan mata anak anjing yang minta belas kasih. Sehun menghela napasnya, menyerah.

"Baiklah. Tetapi aku tidak akan meladenimu jika kau merengek meminta pulang."

Luhan berseru senang, lalu mengekor dibelakang Sehun seperti yang sudah dilakukannya seminggu ini. Ini pertanda bagus, Sehun mengizinkannya untuk ikut dengannya tanpa berpikir terlalu lama. Dia menyelipkan catatan kecil di sakunya, catatan yang selalu Ia bawa kemana-mana untuk mengumpulkan fakta-fakta Oh Sehun.

"Uhm, _sweater_ siapa yang kau pakai itu?"

"Ini milikku. Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Luhan, seraya menarik-narik _sweater_ gombrangnya, bahkan seluruh jarinya termakan habis oleh fabrik itu karna ukuran besarnya.

Sehun yang masih berjalan didepannya hanya menjawab dengan nada paling menjengkelkan, "Aku rasa kau akan tenggelam sebentar lagi."

"Aku tidak sekecil itu, Sehun!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah Luhan harus berekspresi bagaimana saat ini. Khayalannya yang sudah membumbung tinggi kandas begitu saja. Dia sudah membayangkan Sehun akan mengajaknya ke sarang para Vampire atau Mansion megah dengan arsitektur kuno bergaya Victory, tetapi kenyataan bahwa saat ini Sehun membawanya ke Workshop otomotif didekat daerah Garosu-gil yang ramai membuat Luhan ingin menjedukan kepalanya kuat-kuat ke dinding terdekat. _Bengkel?_ Sehun ini Vampire macam apa _sih_ yang suka _nongkrong_ di bengkel ketimbang di daerah-daerah gelap yang sepi? Luhan rasanya ingin mengerang, karna khayalannya tidak sampai menjadi kenyataan.

"Jadi," Luhan membuka suaranya, memandang lama-lama kearah Workshop yang ramai oleh anak-anak lelaki sebayanya disana, "Kau sering pulang larut karna ini?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Ya. Aku dan Jongin sering menginap disini. Sudah seperti rumah kedua."

Luhan memandang tak percaya kearah lelaki itu. Tempat penuh oli dan mesin-mesin itu dia sebut sebagai 'Rumah kedua'? dia lebih tidak percaya lagi bahwa anak penyendiri macam Sehun sebenarnya adalah anak komunitas pecinta otomotif di Seoul. Dilihat dari segi manapun, Sehun tidak tampak seperti pemuda urakan yang suka membongkar pasang badan-badan mobil.

 _ **[56]**_ _Sehun suka Otomotif, dan dia anak komunitas pecinta otomotif yang namanya dikenal dimanapun._

 _ **[57]**_ _Berjalan di bawah sinar matahari, suka memakan coklat, dan menyukai pengetahuan—Sehun mungkin Vampire masa kini_. (Luhan mengangguk yakin dengan apa yang dia tulis kali ini)

"Ayo, masuk." Ajak Sehun.

Luhan mengikuti lelaki itu dengan patuh walau langkahnya agak ragu-ragu, keadaan didalam sungguh kacau. Mobil rongsokan, regulator, skring, bak oli, sayap-sayap mobil, Karbulator, radiator, ban mobil yang ada diseluruh sudut-sudut ruangan, parkakas—Oh, Luhan tidak bisa berada ditempat berantakan ini lama-lama. Belum lagi kaleng soda dan makanan yang tergeletak begitu saja dilantai serta suara lagu metalica yang berdentum-dentum liar. _Khas anak lelaki sekali._

Ketika masuk dia langsung disambut dengan segerombolan anak lelaki yang menyapa Sehun dan melakukan tos ala mereka. Sehun mempunyai banyak teman disini, ada sekitar belasan orang. Bahkan ada Jongin disini. Selebihnya Luhan tidak mengenali mereka semua. Dilihat dari sambutan mereka, tampaknya Sehun anggota penting di komunitas mereka.

"Woah, woah, siapa ini?" Jongin berseru, sebagai orang yang pertama kali menyadari kehadiran Luhan. Hal itu membuat gerombolan pemuda disana ikut memandang kearah Luhan.

"Luhan? Kau mengajak Luhan kesini, bersamamu?" lanjut Jongin dengan raut tidak percaya yang berlebihan, bajunya yang kotor karna oli membuat Luhan bertanya-tanya, kapan terakhir kali anak itu mandi. " _Shit!_ Kenapa mendadak kau keren sekali, Oh Sehun?"

Sehun hanya meralatnya dengan datar, "Dia yang meminta, bukan aku yang mengajak." Lalu pemuda itu melepas jaketnya, dan bergabung dengan sekelompok anak yang tengah mengotak-atik regulator mobil dan kawan-kawannya. Luhan bisa menebak, sedikit lagi kulit bersih pemuda itu akan kotor karna mesin-mesin yang akan dia pegang.

Gerombolan anak lelaki itu masih memandangnya dengan berbagai makna, menyambutnya dengan senyuman ramah bahkan ada yang tersenyum amat lebar. Luhan tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Akhirnya dia hanya membungkukan badannya sekilas dan tersenyum canggung kearah mereka.

"Dia kekasihmu?"

"Sial! Oh Sehun punya kekasih? Secantik _itu_? Demi apa…"

"Kekasih? Kukira itu adiknya yang masih SMP."

"Ternyata seleramu adalah gadis tomboy, ya?"

"Jongin, tadi siapa nama _nunna_ itu?"

"Sialan, Mino! Kau menduduki makananku!"

"Kau kenal dimana? Bisa beritahu aku? Barangkali dia memiliki teman yang cantik sepertinya."

"Hai, boleh berkenalan?"

Disaat Luhan merasa pusing karna ocehan-ocehan tidak jelas mereka yang terdengar seperti celotehan koloni lebah, Sehun berjalan kearahnya dan segera menarik tangannya agar menjauh dari gerombolan pemuda kelebihan hormon itu. Mengabaikan beberapa siulan nakal dan seruan norak atas aksi 'possesif' Sehun, Luhan lebih memilih menunduk untuk memandang tangannya yang sedang digenggam oleh pria itu. Sebuah warna merah pudar mendadak muncul di pipinya dan Luhan berusaha untuk tidak tersenyum idiot saat itu juga. Ya ampun, kenapa jantungnya mendadak menggila?

Sehun menyuruhnya duduk di sofa yang tidak jauh dari posisinya tadi, Luhan dengan patuh menuruti perintah itu.

"Jangan ganggu dia, oke?" Sehun berbicara pada teman-teman berisiknya, nadanya yang mengancam membuat gerombolan itu urung untuk berkenalan dengan Luhan. "Dan Taehyung, Mino—bisakah kau berhenti beranggapan jika dia adalah wanita? Dia lelaki. Namanya Luhan, _Hyung_ bukan _Nunna_."

Dua anak lelaki yang dimaksud oleh Sehun itu memicing tak percaya, lalu mulai memperdebatkan pendapat-pendapatnya yang tidak penting. Jongin, diujung sana, sibuk mentertawakan kondisi seperti ini.

Sehun kembali menghadap kearah Luhan yang masih diam seperti seorang bocah yang bingung ingin main apa. "Kau akan bosan menungguku memodifikasi dan membenarkan mobil itu," Sehun menunjuk sebuah mobil rusak yang tengah diperbaiki ramai-ramai oleh teman-temannya, "Jadi, mau minum dan makan apa? Aku akan minta Taehyung menyiapkannya untukmu."

 _ **[58]**_ _Dibalik wajah dingin menyebalkannya, ternyata Oh Sehun orang yang perhatian dan peduli pada orang lain._

 _ **[59]**_ _Sehun adalah Vampire yang mudah bergaul dengan manusia. Dia memang dingin dan tidak banyak bicara, tetapi sepertinya hal itu malah menarik perhatian orang lain._

"Terserah kau saja." Jawab Luhan, mendadak dia merasa gugup didepan Sehun. Tidak tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Yakin?" tanya Sehun, "Kau mau aku menyiapkanmu _beer_?"

Luhan melotot pada pemuda itu, "Aku belum legal untuk minum itu. Lagipula aku tidak suka bau-nya." Sehun didepan sana tertawa kecil, dan Luhan merasa terpana melihatnya. pemuda itu memiliki gigi taring kecil ketika tertawa, yang malah membuatnya semakin mempesona. Luhan semakin tidak bisa mengontrol degupan jantungnya.

 _Sehun yang tertawa itu sangat amat sesuatu…_

"Taehyung," Sehun memanggil salah satu anak yang tadi mengiranya adalah perempuan (Sejujurnya, Luhan ingin sekali meninju anak itu). "Ambilkan milkshake coklat di atas dan camilan untuk Luhan."

Taehyung berdiri dengan gesture hormat, mengabaikan jari-jarinya yang kotor karna oli. "Laksanakan, _sir_!" lalu berjalan ke lantai atas langkah tegap layaknya petugas pengibar bendera.

"Kau seperti boss." Cibir Luhan.

Sehun mendengus arogan, "Ya, mereka semua adalah anak buahku."

"Cih."

Sehun kembali tertawa kecil mendapat decihan sebal dari Luhan, lalu berjalan pergi untuk kembali bergabung dengan teman-temannya. Melihat itu, Luhan hanya bisa menghela napas. Dia pasti akan mati kebosanan disini kalau begini caranya. Ada banyak hal yang tidak dia sukai di tempat ini. Berantakan, kotor, mesin mobil, bau oli dan lagu metal, _tentunya_. Tetapi dia akan menunggu Sehun dengan sabar. Pemuda itu pasti akan 'berburu' tengah malam nanti. Luhan yakin akan hal itu.

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan, dia memilih untuk memperhatikan Sehun. Pemuda pucat itu menggulung lengan kemeja hitamnya hingga ke siku, dan mulai berkutat dengan mesin-mesin mobil dengan wajah serius. Sesekali dia terlihat terganggu dengan rambut hitamnya yang jatuh ke dekat matanya, menghalangi penglihatannya. Entah kenapa hal itu terlihat sangat menarik dimata Luhan. Sehun terlihat terganggu oleh rambutnya tetapi tidak mau menyentuh rambutnya, karna Luhan yakin pemuda itu tidak mau surai hitamnya kotor karna tersentuh tangannya yang mulai penuh oli. Tanpa sadar, Luhan tersenyum kecil.

 _ **[60]**_ _Sehun tampan_

 _ **[61]**_ _Sehun tampan_

 _ **[62]**_ _Sehun tampan_

Luhan melotot melihat hasil tulisan tangannya barusan, lalu mencoret keseluruhannya dengan wajah memerah matang. Dasar bodoh! kenapa dia menulis semua itu dalam catatannya, _sih_? untung saja tidak ada yang melihat, Luhan tidak tahu harus menenggelamkan wajahnya dimana jika ada yang melihat tulisannya barusan. Buru-buru pemuda itu memasukan kembali catatan mungilnya ke saku.

Luhan kembali memperhatikan Sehun. Pemuda tinggi itu cekatan dalam bidang ini, terbukti dari tangannya yang terampil ketika memodif body mobil dengan cat spray dengan warna hitam mengkilap. _Hampir sama dengan warna rambutnya_. Luhan bertanya-tanya, kapan sekiranya Sehun bergabung dalam komunitas ini? Sepertinya dia akan menanyakan itu nanti pada yang bersangkutan.

"Apa Sehun _Hyung_ terlalu tampan hingga kau terus-terusan memandangnya seperti itu?"

Luhan berjengit, karna Taehyung tiba-tiba berada didekatnya dengan jarak wajah terlampau dekat. Hah, bocah sialan itu! Luhan nyaris jantungan karnanya.

Taehyung cengengesan, "Hehehe. Ini makanananmu, _Nunn—hyung_ ,"

Luhan ingin melotot pada bocah itu karna nyaris memanggilnya _'Nunna'_ lagi, tetapi dia urungkan karna Taehyung sudah berbaik hati mengantarkan makanan dan minuman untuknya. "Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama." Taehyung hendak berbalik pergi, tetapi sebelum kembali ke asalnya, anak itu menyempatkan diri untuk bertanya pada Luhan dengan wajah penasaran.

"Omong-omong, sejak kapan kau dan Sehun _Hyung_ berpacaran? Kalian serasi, aku jadi iri."

Bukan jawaban yang diterima Taehyung, tetapi rona kemerahan di pipi Luhan yang membuat anak itu cengar-cengir dengan berbagai asumsi di otak kecilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun berhenti berkutat pada modifikasinya ketika menyadari jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul satu malam. _Ogh_ , pantas saja lehernya terasa akan patah sedikit lagi, sudah berapa lama dia menunduk seperti ini? Bahkan ketika dia menggerakan lehernya kekanan dan kekiri, ada suara 'krek' yang mengerikan untuk didengar. Suara lagu metalica sudah tidak terdengar, yang ada hanyalah sayup-sayup suara _rock_ Bon Jovi yang melantunkan lagu Always dengan menyedihkan. Sehun tebak, Jongin sudah mengecilkan volume music player-nya agar tidurnya tidak terganggu. Karna lelaki _tan_ itu sudah bergelung ke alam mimpi diantara tumpukan skring dan kabel-kabel. Miris sekali anak itu.

Dia nyaris saja melupakan kehadiran Luhan. Berdecak sekali, Sehun menoleh kearah bocah pengganggu itu yang masih terduduk di sofa dengan kepala menunduk-nunduk, mengantuk. Sehun mendengus geli. Setidaknya anak itu tidak merengek meminta pulang walau Sehun tahu pasti dia kebosanan sekali. _lagian_ , suruh siapa dia mau mengikutinya kesini? Heran, apa _sih_ yang anak itu inginkan darinya karna terus-menerus menguntitnya kemana-mana?

Sehun mencuci tangannya, membersihkan sela-sela jarinya yang terkena oli dan cat. Lalu menghampiri Luhan yang tertidur dengan Taehyung dan Bambam di sisinya. Sehun tahu jika kedua anak itu daritadi berbincang-bincang seru pada Luhan, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan karna Sehun tidak mau peduli. Paling hanya usaha pendekatan norak ala dua anak kecil macam Taehyung dan Bambam, melihat betapa antusiasnya mereka ketika melihat Luhan saat pertama kali tadi.

Sehun menyingkirkan kepala Taehyung yang bersandar pada bahu Luhan dengan agak kasar. Hal itu sedikit banyak mengganggunya, tidak tahu kenapa. Sementara Bambam tertidur di lantai dengan kaki yang berada di sofa, disekitarnya banyak camilan ringan keju yang berceceran dimana-mana. Sehun mendesah, merasa sedikit kasihan pada Luhan yang harus tertidur dengan posisi duduk seperti itu dan tempat yang berantakan. Dia pasti merasa pegal, juga tidak nyaman.

"Hei," Sehun menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan, berusaha membangunkannya. "Luhan, bangun." ini pertama kalinya dia memanggil nama pemuda itu setelah tujuh hari perkenalan.

Kulit Luhan terasa begitu halus dalam kulitnya. Sehun jadi ragu, apakah anak ini _benar-benar_ lelaki?

"Luhan."

Luhan hanya mengerang kecil tanpa mau membuka matanya sama-sekali. Dia sepertinya sangat mengantuk. Dan sejujurnya, Sehun bukan orang yang tepat dalam hal kesabaran, apalagi untuk menunggu kerbau kecil ini bangun dari tidurnya. Maka dari itu tanpa pertimbangan lagi di otaknya, dia mengangkat tubuh Luhan. Menggendongnya seperti para pengantin—kedengaran sangat menggelikan. Untungnya, tubuh Luhan tidak terlalu berat. Sehun mungkin akan melemparkan anak itu jika dia memiliki bobot yang membuat otot tangannya retak.

"Uhuk," suara batuk godaan itu membuat Sehun merotasikan bola-matanya. Dia baru menyadari jika Jongdae satu-satunya orang yang belum terkapar di ruangan itu. "Manis sekali pengantin baru ini."

Sehun mendesah malas, " _Hyung_."

Jongdae hanya terkikik menjengkelkan melihat ekspresinya, lalu kembali merakit mesin ditangannya. Sehun memilih untuk tidak mengacuhkan pria itu dan membawa Luhan ke lantai atas. Disana ada tiga kamar yang biasa ditempati orang-orang dalam komunitas ini untuk tidur karna malas pulang atau sekedar ingin menginap saja. Sehun bisa menggunakan kamar kosong yang biasa dia tempati untuk menaruh Luhan disana. setidaknya lantai atas jauh lebih bersih daripada disini.

"Pegang leherku jika kau tidak mau jatuh," ujar Sehun tepat ditelinga Luhan. Dia berjengit sedikit ketika aroma rambut dan kulit Luhan menyengat dalam penciumannya. Dan tambah berjengit ketika tangan Luhan melingkari lehernya. Astaga, kenapa rasanya aneh seperti ini?

"Sehun." Luhan berujar parau, seperti seseorang yang tengah mengigau.

"Hm?"

Luhan bertanya dengan mata terpejam, setengah sadar."Kau tidak berburu?"

Sehun tertawa mendengar pertanyaan aneh itu. Luhan dengan segala keanehannya memang selalu membuat perutnya tergelitik geli. "Berburu apa maksudmu?"

Selanjutnya Luhan hanya bergumam tidak jelas dan kembali tertidur, seolah-olah dada Sehun adalah bantal paling nyaman yang pernah dimilikinya. Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak habis pikir.

Dia melihat beberapa teman-temannya sudah tertidur di ruang tengah lantai atas dengan posisi yang tidak enak dipandang. Mereka akan mengoloknya habis-habisan jika melihat bagaimana dirinya menggendong seseorang saat ini. Sehun saja tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lakukan saat ini. Dia bisa saja membiarkan Luhan tertidur dibawah dengan para kawanan obeng, atau mengusirnya untuk pulang. Tetapi rasanya dia tidak bisa melakukan itu pada pemuda bermata rusa ini. Luhan memang pengganggu, tetapi pemuda itu sudah membuktikan selama tujuh hari ini bahwa dia mampu membuat Sehun nyaman. Entah karna pertanyaan bertubi-tubinya (Sehun ragu, apakah Luhan tidak tahu apa-apa didunia ini?), celotehan tidak bergunanya, atau cengiran kekanakannya.

 _Atau bahkan wajah manisnya.._

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras.

Memikirkan Luhan memang hanya membuat kepalanya akan pecah karna logikanya serasa di obrak-abrik tak karuan.

Sehun menggunakan kakinya untuk membuka pintu kamarnya, dan dia beruntung karna kamarnya itu kosong. Biasanya Mino yang menempatinya, dan Sehun tidak segan-segan menendang anak itu agar enyah dari atas ranjangnya. Dia meletakan Luhan diatas sana dengan hati-hati— _Ya ampun, kenapa dia jadi sepeduli ini, sih?_ Sehun pasti sudah sinting. Apalagi ketika tangannya tanpa disuruh membuka sepatu yang dikenakan Luhan.

Astaga, dia benar-benar sudah sinting.

Sehun tidak langsung keluar dari kamar itu, melainkan duduk dipinggir ranjangnya. Dia memperhatikan wajah polos Luhan yang bertambah polos ketika sedang tidur. Bibir mungilnya setengah terbuka, dan itu malah menambah kesan menggemaskan pada pemuda rusa itu.

Sial.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar saat lagi-lagi sebuah pemikiran aneh menyusup kedalam otaknya ketika melihat wajah Luhan.

Walapun seperti itu, Sehun kembali memperhatikan wajah Luhan. Kadang dia bertanya-tanya, kenapa anak ini gigih sekali mendekatinya? Sehun jelas-jelas menyadari usaha Luhan yang begitu kentara itu. Luhan terlalu naïf untuk melaksanakan sebuah rencana. Sehun tahu bahwa anak itu merencanakan sesuatu, tetapi sampai sekarang Sehun tidak bisa membongkarnya. Maka dari itu dia membiarkan Luhan terus menempelinya bagai lintah. Lagipula lama-kelamaan hal ini terasa menyenangkan. Dia menyukai Luhan yang selalu menguntitnya.

"Hei, Luhan." Sehun kembali menepuk pipi Luhan.

Luhan terlihat terganggu, tetapi tidak terbangun, dia benar-benar anak kerbau.

"Apa aku boleh tidur disini?" Oh, lucu sekali. kenapa dia meminta izin untuk tidur dikamarnya sendiri?

"Terserah." Luhan menjawab, setengah sadar.

Sehun mendengus puas, dia mengartikan itu sebagai persetujuan. Lalu mulai memposisikan dirinya untuk tidur disamping Luhan. Tidak terlalu dekat, karna Sehun masih tahu diri untuk menjaga jarak—walau pada kenyataannya tidak akan terjadi apa-apa juga jika mereka tidur berdekatan sekalipun. Ah, rasanya tulang-tulangnya mulai melakukan perbaikan ketika tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan ranjang yang empuk.

" _Hngh_ , kau bau oli." Luhan tiba-tiba mengeluh, dan membelakangi Sehun.

Sehun merotasikan bola-matanya, malas. "Yeah, terserah."

Seharusnya dia mandi dulu tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ada yang bisa Luhan lakukan pagi ini selain melotot dan mengumpulkan kesadarannya penuh-penuh untuk bisa memproses apa saja yang baru saja terjadi. Sedikit lagi dia pasti akan mengalami serangan jantung atau bola-matanya akan pergi dari habitatnya karna kebanyakan melotot. Tidak ada hal yang lebih mengejutkan di pagi hari ketika menemukan makhluk tampan disampingnya, sedang tertidur lelap. Sehun ada disampingnya—tepatnya, didadanya, karna lelaki itu memeluknya begitu erat.

 _Ya Tuhan._

Luhan menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak.

Tidak seperti di film erotis kebanyakan, dimana si wanita akan mengecek tubuhnya ketika habis tidur dengan seorang lelaki yang tidak diinginkan, Luhan malah mengecek lehernya. Meraba-raba bagian sana dengan panik. Takut-takut Sehun sudah menyedot darahnya habis-habisan tadi malam ketika dia sedang tidak sadar. Tetapi untungnya Luhan tidak menemukan dua lubang bekas gigi taring di kulit lehernya. Jadi dia bisa bernapas lega untuk sementara.

Luhan melirik Sehun dengan ekor matanya, _'Apa semalam lelaki itu berburu?'_ pikirnya pertama kali setelah bangun tidur. Luhan jadi menyesal telah ketiduran dan tidak menguntit Sehun ketika tengah malam.

Sehun terlihat damai sekali ketika tertidur, sebagian dahinya tertutupi oleh helai-helai rambut hitamnya yang sepertinya sehalus satin itu. Hembusan nafasnya yang tenang menggelitik wajah Luhan, membuat si rusa itu merona tak karuan. Luhan menyadari posisi mereka sekarang terlalu… intim. Satu ranjang, satu bantal, bahkan satu selimut—Luhan harus menahan napasnya memikirkan kedekatan ini. Apalagi tangan-tangan Sehun yang melingkari tubuhnya, membuat Luhan merinding hebat. Seingatnya, dia tidur sofa tadi malam. Lalu, bagaimana bisa tahu-tahu ada disini, bersama Sehun?

Luhan tidak mau berpikiran terlalu jauh karna hal itu akan membuat perutnya mulas tak karuan, dan wajahnya semakin terbakar.

Sehun bergerak. Luhan sontak menahan napasnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Sehun membuka matanya, dan obsidian hitam lelaki itu langsung bertubrukan dengan mata _doe_ -nya.

Sehun melotot, Luhan apalagi.

Wajah Luhan memerah, dan anehnya, wajah Sehun juga ikut-ikutan memerah—walau warnanya tidak sematang milik Luhan.

Tetapi hal itu tidak lama, karna Sehun sepertinya mampu mengendalikan ekspresinya. Lihat saja, wajahnya kembali tenang, tidak sekaget tadi.

"Pagi, Luhan."

Adakah warna yang lebih matang dari merah? Luhan merasa wajahnya akan menghitam sedikit lagi. Sehun memanggilnya 'Luhan', mengucapkan selamat pagi, dan tersenyum. Kompilasi yang membuat jantung Luhan menggila. Tidakah ini terlihat seperti sepasang… kekasih?

"U-uh, P—pagi juga, Sehun." Luhan gugup bukan main.

 _ **[65]**_ _Sehun sangat berbahaya saat pagi. Suasana hatinya mungkin membaik ketika terbangun dengan rasa haus yang sudah terpuaskan. Dia pasti habis berburu darah semalam._

"Apa aku masih bau oli?"

Luhan mengernyit mendapat pertanyaan itu. Lalu mengendus-ngendus seperti anak kucing kearah Sehun dengan polosnya. "Tidak. _Uhm_ , Kenapa bau tubuhmu seperti bau tubuhku?" tanyanya tak kalah polos.

Wajah Sehun memerah mendengar pertanyaan itu. tetapi, sekali lagi, dia mampu mengendalikan ekspresi wajahnya. "Mungkin karna aku memelukmu terlalu lama tadi malam?"

Gantian wajah Luhan yang memerah sekarang.

Oh Sehun itu! Kenapa dia mengatakan hal itu dengan enteng sekali, sih?! _Ugh_.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ini sudah masuk minggu ke-dua dalam mendekati Sehun, dan Luhan sudah berhasil mengumpulkan 100 fakta, tetapi dia masih belum menemukan titik terang untuk menyimpulkan Vampire jenis apa Sehun ini sebenarnya. Luhan memutar otak, rencana apa yang sekiranya bagus untuk bisa membongkar jati diri Sehun. Karna berbagai cara sudah dia lakukan. Makan siang bersama, belajar bersama, bahkan Luhan masih mengikuti Sehun ke Workshop-nya tiap malam hingga anak-anak di komunitas sana sudah akrab dengannya. Dan _, yeah_ , terkadang Luhan masih sering ketiduran disana dan berakhir menemukan dirinya seranjang dengan Oh Sehun di pagi hari.

Itu… _agak_ memalukan. Tetapi menyenangkan.

Sehun masih seperti biasanya. Dingin, menjengkelkan dan miskin kosa-kata. Bedanya, dia lebih banyak tertawa dan tersenyum sekarang. Itupun kebanyakan tertawa mencemooh. Dan Luhan masih gagal mengikutinya di tengah malam karna dirinya selalu ketiduran setelah bercerita banyak pada Taehyung atau yang lainnya. Hal ini harus membuatnya berpikir keras untuk menyusun sebuah rencana yang apik dan berpotensi sukses.

 _Hm, kira-kira apa, ya?_

* * *

 **Hari ke-28 : Membongkar Jati Diri Oh Sehun**

Luhan berjalan menghampiri Sehun yang duduk di _rooftop_ asrama dengan sebuah buku dan sekaleng soda dingin (Ya, minuman yang disukai Sehun adalah soda—tetapi Luhan meyakini itu hanya kamuflase semata). Di tangannya, ada sekotak makanan yang isinya sudah direncanakan sejak semalam, dengan bantuan otak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Luhan seperti penjahat kecil yang berjalan mengendap-endap untuk mengejutkan Sehun.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengejutkanku, Luhan."

Luhan menurunkan tangannya yang hendak dia gunakan untuk menepuk bahu pemuda itu ketika mendengar ucapan kelewat datar itu. Luhan merengut sesaat, lalu duduk didepan Sehun yang sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan kehadirannya.

"Seingatku, kau sudah membawa kotak makanan untukku siang tadi." Sehun menunjuk kotak makanan bergambar Bambi milik Luhan. kotak itu sudah sangat akrab di penglihatannya mengingat Luhan setiap hari memberinya makanan tanpa bosan.

Luhan tersenyum ceria, "Hanya camilan biasa. Kau mau 'kan?"

Sehun memicingkan matanya. "Kau selalu berkata seperti itu nyaris setiap hari, Luhan."

Si pemuda rusa hanya tertawa kecil. Mengabaikan gerutuan 'Lama-lama tubuhku bisa seperti anak babi obesitas.' dari Sehun. tetapi tetap saja walau seperti itu Sehun akan memakan makanan yang diberikannya dengan senang hati. Pemuda itu tidak bisa menolak permintaannya, dan Luhan cukup berbangga dengan hal ini.

"Apa itu?" Sehun mengernyit melihat isi kotak makanannya.

"Lasagna."

"Bukan, yang _itu_."

"Oh, ini bawang putih." Luhan dengan sengaja mendekatkan kotak makannya pada Sehun. Dia tidak bisa menahan senyuman lebarnya ketika Sehun meringis melihat sayuran yang satu itu. Vampire cenderung terjangkit _alliumphobia,_ yaitu ketakutan tersendiri pada bau keras bawang putih. Bodohnya Luhan tidak ingat untuk menggunakan bawang putih ini sebagai kelemahan Sehun, dan untunglah Chanyeol—juga Baekhyun—memberikannya saran yang brilliant ini.

"Kenapa harus ada bawang putih?" Sehun terlihat terganggu.

Luhan mengambil satu buah bawang putih menggunakan sumpitnya, lalu disodorkan kearah Sehun dengan tampang sok tidak tahu. "Ada apa dengan sayuran ini, memangnya? Kau tidak alergi 'kan?"

Kepala Sehun bergerak mundur dengan ekspresi jijik. "Luhan, jauhkan itu dari wajahku! Aku tidak suka bau-nya."

Luhan semakin menggebu-gebu dalam euphorianya untuk menakut-nakuti Sehun. Oh, apa sesaat lagi Sehun akan terbakar karna bawang putih ini? —kedengarannya sangat kejam, mendadak Luhan tidak ingin Sehun terbakar. Padahal rencana awalnya memang ingin membuat sisi Vampire Sehun terbongkar didepan matanya sendiri.

"Luhan." Sehun mendesis geram. "Jauhkan itu!"

"Tidak."

"Aku benci baunya."

"Ini enak."

"Tapi tidak dimakan dalam keadaan mentah-mentah juga, Luhan." Sehun menaikan nada ucapannya dengan geram.

Luhan menekuk wajahnya, lalu menjauhkan bawang putih itu dari Sehun. Lelaki itu tidak tampak seperti ketakutan, tetapi lebih mengarah ke jijik.

 _ **[196]**_ _Sehun tidak takut bawang putih, dia tidak terbakar ataupun berteriak kesakitan. Ini cukup aneh, sebenarnya Sehun itu Vampire jenis apa? Dia seperti memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan kelemahannya sendiri._

Bukan Luhan namanya jika menyerah begitu saja. Masih ada rencana B yang sudah dia siapkan semalam, dengan ide Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga, tentunya.

"Sehun,"

"Hm?"

Oh, apa orang yang sedang mengunyah makanan akan selalu terlihat semenawan ini?

Luhan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya, menarik benda berantai halus itu keluar. "Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

"Apa itu?" Sehun mengerutkan dahinya.

Luhan hanya tersenyum penuh makna lalu mendekatkan dirinya kearah Sehun. "Ini kalung," ucapnya, suaranya terasa nyata sekali di pendengaran Sehun. Dia memasangkan benda itu ke leher Sehun, sementara yang bersangkutan hanya terdiam dengan pandangan mata hanya terfokus pada satu objek. pipi Luhan yang ditumbuhi bulu-bulu yang begitu halus, karna hanya itu yang bisa dilihat oleh Sehun dari jarak mereka yang sedekat _ini_. Kondisi jantungnya terasa begitu mengerikan, _detakannya_.

"Agar kau selalu ingat pada Tuhan."

Wajah Luhan sudah menjauh dan Sehun bisa melihat kalung itu sudah melingkar di lehernya. Kalung perak itu memiliki bandul salib. _Sangat cantik_. Dia mengernyit bingung pada pemuda bermata _doe_ itu. "Aku baru tahu kau seseorang yang religius."

Rahang Luhan nyaris jatuh mendengar pernyataan Sehun. _Apa-apaan itu…_ kenapa Sehun tidak takut sama sekali dengan kalung salib pemberiannya? Dari berbagai buku yang Luhan baca, Vampire sangat takut dengan salib, bahkan bisa terbunuh oleh benda itu. tetapi Sehun terlihat begitu santai dan tidak ada reaksi mengerikan apapun ditubuhnya. Ini mulai masuk ke batas yang tak wajar. Luhan mulai meragukan makhluk jenis apa sebenarnya Sehun ini. Dari ciri fisik, dia memang 100% seperti bangsa Vampire. Matanya lebih bercahaya, kulitnya pucat, memiliki gigi taring yang menawan, tubuh tinggi tegap, setelannya selalu rapi—dan jangan lupakan jika Sehun orang yang dingin dan jenius. Tetapi dibalik semua ciri fisik yang mendukung itu, Sehun tidak mengalami; _alliumphobia_ (takut bawang putih), _porphyria_ (haus darah), dan _xeroderma pigmentosum_ (kelainan untuk menjauhi kontak dari sinar matahari). Luhan mulai merasa otaknya akan mengeluarkan asap karna berusaha memecahkan masalah ini sendirian dalam pikirannya.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" pertanyaan Sehun membuat Luhan kembali ke bumi.

Luhan menggeleng dengan cepat, "Ti—tidak."

Sehun memicingkan mata kearahnya, memandangnya dengan curiga. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian kembali pada bacaan dan makanannya.

 **Membongkar Jati Diri Oh Sehun : Gagal Total!**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"Luhan, tolong segera hentikan kekonyolan ini. Ini sudah mulai tidak wajar."

Luhan merengut ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba merampas catatan mungilnya yang Ia gunakan untuk mengumpulkan fakta-fakta Oh Sehun selama sebulan ini dari tangannya. Dia berusaha mengambil kembali catatannya, tetapi teman pendeknya itu malah mengopernya ke Chanyeol. Luhan mana bisa menjangkaunya, Chanyeol terlalu menjulang.

"Kekonyolan apa yang kau maksud?" tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya didada, tampak begitu arogan. "Kau tahu benar apa yang kumaksud. Berhenti menguntit Oh Sehun dan mengira dia sebagai Vampire karna dia _memang_ bukan Vampire."

"Hei, kemarin kalian masih mendukungku." Luhan memprotes, memandang kesal kearah sepasang kekasih didepannya secara bergantian.

"Ya, itu sebelum kau membuktikan bahwa dia tidak takut bawang putih dan salib."

"Tapi—"

"Dengar, Luhan. Kurasa kau bukan lagi terobsesi pada Vampire tapi kau terobsesi pada Sehun."

"Apa—"

"Ya, itu sangat terlihat." Tandas Baekhyun, dengan cepat. "Setiap hari, bahkan setiap menit, kau selalu menempeli pemuda itu sampai seluruh warga sekolah mengira kalian berpacaran. Kau membawakannya makan siang, Sehun membawakan bukumu—"

"Aku hanya kesulitan membawa barang banyak saat itu,"

"Masa bodoh. Bahkan, kau jarang tidur disini lagi dan memilih ikut Sehun ke Workshopnya yang isinya anak-anak pecinta otomotif semua. Seingatku, kau tidak suka bau oli dan mesin mobil." Celoteh Baekhyun, dia pantas sekali menjadi seorang Ibu antagonis yang selalu mengawasi anaknya kemanapun dia pergi.

"Apa kau tidur dengan Sehun disana?"

Baekhyun menanggapi pertanyaan kekasihnya dengan pelototan mata yang tajam, "Ya, apa kau _sudah_ tidur dengan Sehun?" tanyanya dengan ketus sekaligus mendesak.

Wajah Luhan sepenuhnya memerah. Dia merasa sangat terpojok oleh orangtua angkat dadakannya ini. Dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan mereka dengan benar, maka yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya dengungan, "Err…"

"Astaga, Luhan!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba berseru kaget. Si pendek itu pasti mulai berasumsi yang tidak-tidak.

"Tidak, Baek. Aku… ya, aku memang tidur dengan Sehun tetapi tidak seperti yang _kalian_ _lakukan_. Kita hanya satu tempat tidur. Itu saja, sungguh." Kenapa dirinya mendadak takut seperti ini pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun? Seolah-olah mereka berdua memang orangtua sungguhannya.

Chanyeol sialan memperkeruh suasana, "Wow, sudah sejauh itu?"

"Itu tidak disengaja!"

"Kau tertarik pada Sehun?"

Luhan melotot pada Baekhyun yang baru saja bertanya dengan entengnya, "Apa?" Sial, pertanyaan jebakan.

"Kau tersenyum saat membicarakannya."

Chanyeol menimpali, "Wajahmu memerah ketika anak itu melakukan sesuatu yang menurutmu mempesona."

"Tidak—"

"Kau sering gugup didepannya."

"Kalian—"

"Kau sering tertangkap sedang memandangnya."

"Apa—"

"Jawablah, Luhan. Apa kami benar?" tanya Baekhyun dengan alis naik-turun, menggoda.

Entah sudah semerah apa wajahnya sekarang, Luhan pun tidak tahu. Rasanya malu, kesal, seperti ditelanjangi oleh pertanyaan dan pernyataan pasangan didepannya ini. Luhan merasa akhir-akhir ini wajahnya sering berubah warna sendiri tanpa dia ketahui. "Bagaimana aku bisa menjawab jika kalian berdua terus mengoceh?" tukasnya, jengkel.

"Luhan, semua orang mengira kau dan Sehun berpacaran. Kalian begitu dekat. Dan aku merasa kasihan pada Sehun karna pemuda malang itu sepertinya bingung dengan situasi yang kau buat. Dia juga sepertinya tertarik padamu, kenapa kau tidak jujur saja, sih?"

Luhan kemudian terdiam, duduk diatas ranjangnya dengan kaki mengayun-ayun kebawah. Kepalanya menunduk dalam-dalam. Sekilas dia terlihat seperti bocah nakal yang baru saja kena omelan. Dia tidak menyadari sejak kapan dia tertarik pada Sehun. Mungkin minggu kemarin, kemarinnya lagi, atau justru sejak hari pertama mereka berkenalan? Tidak ada yang bisa dijelaskan. Luhan sangat buta dalam membaca perasaannya sendiri. Dia hanya merasa senang berada didekat Sehun, mengikutinya kemanapun dan jantungnya sering berdebar-debar karna pemuda itu. Mungkin benar apa kata teman-temannya, dia ini terlalu naïf. Dan mungkin terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaannya sendiri.

"Sehun tidak seperti itu. Dia tidak tertarik denganku,"

"Bocah sepertimu tahu darimana tentang asmara?" Baekhyun mencemooh, dan Luhan sedang tidak ingin menendang si pendek itu. "Luhan, apa kau benar-benar tidak merasakannya? Sehun, dia orang yang dingin dan anti-sosial disini, tetapi dia membiarkanmu terus ada disampingnya. Dia bahkan membiarkanmu memakai jaketnya kemarin malam. Dia tidak menolak kehadiranmu, dia juga peduli padamu. Lihat juga tatapannya! Bagaimana dia menatapmu dan dia tersenyum. Hal yang langka sekali pemuda seperti Sehun memberikan senyuman mahalnya."

Luhan tidak tahu harus menanggapi perkataan Baekhyun bagaimana. "Lalu, aku harus apa?" tanyanya, seperti malu-malu.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sontak menepuk dahi mereka dengan kompak.

"Kau hanya harus jujur dengan perasaanmu." Chanyeol terlihat gemas ketika mengatakan itu. Ayah dadakannya itu pasti sedikit banyaknya gemas dengan sikap lambannya.

Luhan kembali mengayun-ayunkan kakinya, menimbang-nimbang perkataan Chanyeol dan desakan Baekhyun.

 _Aku… menyukai Sehun?_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Malam itu suasana Workshop _Black-Rider_ (begitulah mereka menamakan Komunitasnya) lebih berisik dari biasanya. Karna mobil yang mereka perbaiki dan dimodifikasi sudah selesai pengerjaannya, dan akan digunakan dalam arena balapan tahunan yang diadakan di Daegu. Hasil tangan mereka membuat mobil rongsokan menjadi mobil sport yang begitu elegan dan tampak baru. Mereka menyetel musik kencang-kencang dan bersulang minuman. Bukan _beer_ atau soju, hanya sekaleng soda, karna anak-anak ini hanya pelajar biasa yang tampaknya tidak sudi membuang uang jajan mereka untuk sebotol soju.

Luhan ikut merasakan senang ditengah-tengah mereka. Walau secara teknis dia bukan bagian dari komunitas ini, tetapi anak-anak ini sudah menganggapnya seperti keluarga.  
 _"Walau kau tidak membantu merakit, tetapi kehadiranmu disini cukup membuat kami semangat. Wajah cantikmu yang menjadi alasannya, hehehe."_ Begitulah kata Taehyung tadi, yang langsung mendapat sorakan dari yang lain, dan lirikan tajam dari Sehun (entah apa maksudnya Sehun melirik bengis seperti itu).

"Aku ingin mencoba mengemudikannya." Jongin berseru seraya mengangkat kunci mobil ditangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Siapa yang mau ikut?"

Seluruh pemuda itu segera berkumpul bersama Jongin, kecuali Sehun. Lalu mereka mengeluarkan mobil hasil perbaikan mereka keluar untuk di uji kecepatannya. Dan tinggalah dirinya disini, hanya berdua dengan Sehun dan musik yang entah sejak kapan sudah tidak terdengar lagi.

"Kau tidak ikut?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun menggeleng, "Aku bisa mencobanya nanti."

Luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai tanggapan. Setelah itu suasana menjadi sangat canggung dan hening. Yang terdengar dalam telinga Luhan hanya perkataan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saja, bagaikan suara rekaman rusak.

"Kau kelihatan ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Ujar Sehun.

Luhan merutuk, kenapa Sehun selalu bisa membaca ekspresi wajahnya? "Uhm, begini, Sehun." Dan apa pula kegugupan tidak beralasan ini.

"Aku—maksudnya, apa menurutmu aku ini pengganggu?" dia mendongak untuk bisa melihat kearah Sehun, dan dia menyesali perbuatan itu karna Sehun juga tengah memandangnya, tepat ke dalam matanya.

"Dengan mengikutiku setiap hari, secara teknis iya."

Luhan mulai merasa bersalah, "Lalu, kenapa kau tidak mengutarakan ketidaknyamananmu?"

"Apa aku pernah bilang aku merasa tidak nyaman?"

Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata rusanya beberapa kali. Sehun sungguh membingungkan. Dia merasa terganggu tetapi disatu sisi dia merasa nyaman.

"Jangan bertele-tele, Luhan. Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau sampaikan, dan apa rencanamu kali ini?" tanya Sehun.

"Rencana apa maksudmu?"

Sehun bergerak dalam posisi berdirinya, seperti kesulitan untuk menjawab, tetapi akhirnya dia tetap menjawabnya. "Dengar, Lu." Luhan didepan sana memerah mendengar panggilan itu, "Aku tidak tahu apa motifmu selama ini mendekatiku, menguntitku kemana-mana. Tapi aku yakin kau selalu punya alasan dibalik itu, kau merencanakan sesuatu yang sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu apa itu. Sejujurnya, kau tidak pintar dalam melaksanakan suatu skenario, Luhan."

Luhan benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. jika ada Baekhyun saat ini, anak itu pasti akan menunjuk-nunjuknya dan berkata; _"Ha! kubilang apa, kau itu terlalu naïf untuk menjalani suatu rencana."_ Sehun tahu bahwa selama ini dia mempunyai suatu rencana? Ya ampun, rasanya Luhan ingin berlari menjauh saja.

"Aku… tidak memiliki rencana _apapun_."

"Satu lagi, kau buruk dalam kebohongan."

"Sehun, kenapa kau selalu tepat sasaran dalam menebak, _sih_? Aku tahu kau jenius seperti Fakta nomor 11, tetapi kau tidak perlu menerawang terlalu jauh kedalam pikiranku. Aku merasa ditelanjangi—"

"Tunggu, tunggu, **tunggu** ," Sehun mengangkat satu telapak tangannya, menyuruh Luhan berhenti mengoceh, dan sejujurnya dia tidak mau menanggapi perkataan Luhan ' _Aku merasa ditelanjangi'_ karna akan berakibat pada otaknya yang membentuk bayang-bayang kotor. "Apa itu Fakta nomor 11?"

Luhan refleks menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. Astaga, astaga, _astaga_. Dia baru saja kelepasan berbicara.

"Serius, Sehun. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Fakta [196]." Luhan membolakan matanya, dan menutup mulutnya lagi. Bagaimana bisa dia kelepasan hingga dua kali? Dasar bodoh!

"196?" Sehun semakin terlihat kebingungan dalam lingkarannya sendiri. "Berapa banyak fakta-fakta yang kau miliki? Dan apa itu fakta _tentangku_?"

Luhan mulai mengambil langkah mundur-mundur, merencanakan pelarian diri karna situasi ini mulai diluar kendali dan rencananya. Tetapi saat kaki-kakinya hendak berlari, Sehun dengan gesit menangkap tubuhnya. Memenjarakan tubuh kecilnya dalam tubuh besar lelaki itu.

Luhan memberontak, "Sehun, lepaskan aku—"

"Dan membiarkanmu kabur tanpa jawaban? _Tidak_ , Luhan."

"Oke, oke. Aku akan memberitahumu!" Lebih baik menyerah daripada jantungnya terus meletup-letup bagai kembang api karna Sehun memeluknya, _tidak,_ menahannya dengan cara yang salah, lebih tepatnya. Dalam hati, Luhan ingin menanyakan cologne apa yang Sehun pakai karna bau-nya adiktif sekali.

Sehun melepaskan tubuhnya, Luhan bernapas lega akan hal itu. Tetapi belum sepenuhnya lega karna dia harus membeberkan _semuanya_ detik ini juga. Sehun memandangnya dengan tajam, dan Luhan tidak punya pilihan lain untuk mengeluarkan catatan mungilnya yang ada di saku. Sehun masih mengawasinya tanpa berkedip _. Kenapa dia begitu menyeramkan?_ —batin Luhan.

"Ini," Luhan menyodorkan catatan itu ke Sehun, dan lelaki pucat itu terlihat kesal ketika mengambilnya karna Luhan seperti enggan memberikan catatan mungilnya.

Sehun membuka catatan mungil itu, di halaman paling depan dia sudah menemukan sebaris judul yang membuat dahinya berkerut-kerut; **'Fakta-fakta Oh Sehun : Vampire Masa Kini'**. Wajah Luhan memanas ketika Sehun meliriknya dengan pandangan aneh. Dia harus menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, tidak mau melihat bagaimana reaksi Sehun ketika sedang membaca hasil pengamatannya selama sebulan ini. Sesungguhnya ini amat memalukan, tidak ada hal lain lagi yang ingin Luhan lakukan saat ini selain berlari kemanapun untuk bersembunyi dari tatapan Sehun.

"Kau…" Sehun membuka suaranya, setelah bermenit-menit hanya terdiam dengan wajah berganti-ganti ekspresi; berkerut bingung, mendengus geli, menahan tawa; " _Kau_ , menganggapku Vampire?"

Luhan yang masih menutup wajahnya itu mengangguk. Lalu telinganya menangkap suara tawa lepas Sehun yang memenuhi ruangan. Luhan membuka sedikit celah-celah jarinya, mengintip Sehun. _Dia tampan sekali ketika tertawa lepas seperti itu._

"Dan selama ini kau mengikutiku hanya demi _ini_?"

Luhan kembali mengangguk. Setelah itu suara tawa Sehun tidak terdengar lagi.

"Aku rasa aku telah salah mengartikan situasi ini."

Luhan menurunkan kedua tangannya dari wajahnya, mendapati ekspresi Sehun yang sangat berbeda dengan yang tadi. Lelaki itu mendadak terdiam, obsidian tajamnya seperti menyelami mata Luhan membuat Luhan seperti diserang berbagai sengatan. Ada yang berbeda dari pandangan Sehun— _dan dia tidak tahu itu_. Ekspresi Sehun yang seperti ini mengingatkannya pada ekspresi milik Baekhyun ketika bertengkar dengan Chanyeol. Oh, ini pertanda tidak bagus. Apa Sehun akan marah padanya setelah mengetahui semua ini? Tetapi, lelaki itu tadi tertawa.

"Luhan," Sehun kembali membuka suaranya, dia menjilat bibir bawahnya sebelum berkata, "Apa hanya aku yang merasakan perasaan ini selama kedekatan _kita_?"

Luhan berkedip bingung, "Perasaan ap—O-oh?" dia mendadak terdiam dengan ekspresi bodoh.

 _Dia juga sepertinya tertarik padamu, kenapa kau tidak jujur saja, sih?_

Sekarang detakan jantung Luhan lebih buruk dari hari-hari kemarin. Kecepatannya begitu mengerikan. Sehun memiliki sebuah perasaan dengannya, itu bahkan _lebih dari sesuatu_.

 _Kau hanya harus jujur dengan perasaanmu._

"Kurasa aku sudah tahu jawabannya." ucap Sehun, nadanya terdengar getir.

Luhan buru-buru menahan lelaki itu sebelum dia mulai berkata yang _tidak-tidak_ , "Bukan, bukan seperti itu, Sehun. Aku, aku hanya…" kakinya bergerak gelisah, begitupula tangannya yang tidak bisa berhenti meremas-remas ujung jaket kebesarannya. Bola matanya bergulir, melirik kesana-kemari dengan tidak tentu. Luhan gugup bukan main,

Luhan lalu menghela napasnya panjang-panjang, berusaha mengendalikan tubuhnya. Kemudian dia mendekati Sehun dengan kepala tertunduk, masuk kedalam pelukan lelaki itu dengan wajah merona parah. Aroma tubuh Sehun langsung meruak di penciumannya, dan itu _memabukan_.

"Kau—kau tidak sendiri." Suara Luhan agak teredam, karna wajahnya disembunyikan di dada Sehun yang masih mematung. "Aku, uh, menyukaimu."

Sehun mendorong tubuhnya perlahan, memegangi bahunya, dan posisi mereka sekarang berhadapan seperti tadi. Luhan kira itu adalah sebuah isyarat penolakan dari Sehun (dia sudah siap-siap kecewa untuk yang ini), tetapi lelaki itu kemudian menangkup wajahnya dan merunduk sedikit untuk memberinya sebuah ciuman. Tangan Luhan refleks meraih baju Sehun sebagai pegangan karna dirinya seperti akan jatuh ketika lelaki itu dengan lembut melumat bibirnya, lalu memberinya sebuah gigitan kecil di akhir.

Rasanya… _menakjubkan_.

"Aku sudah lama ingin melakukan ini."

Luhan berdehem malu mendengar pengakuan Sehun. AC disini mendadak tidak berfungsi.

"Uhm, Sehun, apa kau—"

"Lebih dari sekedar menyukai, Lu." Sehun menjawab sebelum Luhan menuntaskan pertanyaannya.

Kali ini Luhan tidak perlu berpikir banyak untuk jawaban itu. Karna dia sangat mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Sehun, maka dari itu wajahnya merona hingga ke daun telinganya. Jangan bertanya bagaimana kondisi jantungnya seperti apa saat ini karna Luhan tidak bisa menjabarkannya.

Sehun mendadak menarik pinggangnya, membuat Luhan nyaris memekik kaget. Dia tidak mengantisipasi hal ini akan terjadi.

"Maaf mengecewakanmu, karna aku bukan Vampire." Sehun tersenyum didepan wajahnya, lalu kembali mengklaim bibirnya. Kali ini lebih intens dan _basah_.

 _Persetan dengan Vampire, Sehun. Karna rasanya aku sudah tidak tertarik lagi pada makhluk haus darah itu._

 _ **[198]**_ _Sehun bukan Vampire. Dia hanya manusia biasa, tetapi lebih mengagumkan._

 _ **[199]**_ _Sehun pencium yang mengerikan. Dia ahli dibidang ini._

 _ **[200]**_ _Sehun mencintaiku (dan aku juga mencintainya)_

.

.

"Wow, apa kita harus merayakan ini juga?"

Luhan rasanya ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri mendapati Jongin dan yang lainnya sudah kembali, dan menyaksikan _semuanya_ dengan sebuah cengiran lebar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bonus**

Luhan membuka sebuah buku milik Sehun yang tergeletak asal di meja kamarnya. Buku itu agaknya membuatnya penasaran karna bukan sebuah buku bacaan bertema berat yang selalu dibaca oleh Sehun seperti biasanya. Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika membaca judul dihalaman pertama; **'Fakta-Fakta Kekasihku'** lalu dihalaman berikutnya, dia menemukan tulisan tangan Sehun yang begitu rapi, ada sederet nomor-nomor yang berisi sebuah fakta-fakta menggelikan tentang dirinya. Luhan tidak bisa menahan rona merah matang di sekitar pipinya setelah membaca itu.

 _ **[1]**_ _Luhan cantik_

 _ **[2]**_ _Luhan manis—terutama bibirnya, dan senyumannya._

 _ **[3]**_ _Luhan menggemaskan, serta begitu polos_

 _ **[4]**_ _Luhan menarik_

 _ **[5]**_ _Dan yang terpenting, Luhan adalah milikku. Selamanya._

Dan fakta itu berjumlah seratus dengan kalimat-kalimat yang sama seperti fakta diatas.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **FINISH**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Dobby's note :**

Ini pertama kalinya saya ikut project FF dan gak pede banget masukin FF ini sebagai kandidatnya(?). maaf kalo banyak typo, gak ngedit ulang soalnya. Ehe.

Thanks buat kak **Lieya El** yang udah ngadain project 20/12 dan author-author HunHan lain yang berpartisipasi ^^

Salam 520 and Happy HunHan 20/12 Day~!


End file.
